An apparatus having a micromirror that is adjustable with the aid of two electrostatic tilting drives is described in German Patent Application No. DE 102008059634A1. The outer tilting drive has stator electrodes on a rigid outer frame and actuator electrodes on an inner frame. The inner tilting drive includes stator electrodes attached to the inner frame and actuator electrodes that are joined to the micromirror. By suitably controlling the voltages applied between the electrodes of the two tilting drives, the micromirror is intended to be adjustable in two spatial directions.